1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic card connectors, and more particularly, to an all-in-one card connector having multiple terminal sets formed by insert mold.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,993 disclosed that a number of terminals in a card connector are mounted to a transverse frame by insert mold. There are at least two different terminal sets inside and such different terminal sets may be arranged in a front row and a rear row respectively. However, if the insert mold is applied to both of the two terminal sets of the all-in-one card connector at the same time, it will be very difficult to insert the two terminal sets into the same row of the rear side of the transverse base. For example, the first terminal set may interfere with the second terminal set located behind the first terminal set. In addition, when the two terminal sets are formed by the insert mold, it is not easy to position them because of their interference or proximity.